


ONE SHOT - Upstead - Elf

by ChiHard



Series: One Chicago - ONE SHOTS [6]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiHard/pseuds/ChiHard
Summary: Trudy needs a member of intelligence to help out at the annual 21st district christmas event which means sacraficing weekend plansi suck at summaries but basically cute upstead dating and funny dress up
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: One Chicago - ONE SHOTS [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789906
Kudos: 32





	ONE SHOT - Upstead - Elf

**Author's Note:**

> i have no memory of writing this at 3am the other morning but enjoy :)

It was a slow day in intelligence, everyone was sitting doing some paperwork whilst chatting and laughing. They hadn't caught a case today and they were being given a rare weekend off so it was smiles all around as everyone had plans.

As it was almost Christmas everyone's plans revolved around gift shopping or decorating, except for Jay and Hailey. They had officially become a couple 3 months ago and were both looking forward to having a lazy relaxed weekend with just eachother.

It was 5pm when Platt came up the stairs to intelligence, catching the attention of everyone. Everyone knew Trudy was not one to voluntarily come upstairs unless it was important or a new case. Internally each member of the unit prayed that it was not a new case, not wanting their plans and weekend to be ruined.

"Okay so the 21st District Christmas Event is this weekend and a patrolman has dropped out as one of the elves so I need one of you to do it"

Everyone made eye contact, screaming for it not to be them.

"I don't care who as I have a spare male costume as well as a female costume I need to know before you leave tonight"

"Sarge that's less than an hour" Adam complained

"Well you better get a start then" She snapped back, turning to walk back downstairs.

The banging of the cage signaled that it was now safe for the unit to begin their conversation, well argument.

"Not me" Everyone spoke at the same time. It then started a loud conversation with everyone talking over eachother pleading their case as to why it shouldn't be them. 

"Hey everyone shut up" Kevin raised his voice catching the attention of everyone causing an immediate silence. 

"There's gotta be an easier way to settle this" He continued

"How about we all out our names in a pot and pull one out" Kim suggested

"Sounds fair to me" Hailey voiced.

"Can't we just appoint Voight to do it, I mean what plans could he possibly have" Adam commented laying back in his chair

"Unless you want a death wish I would advise not doing that" Jay spoke chuckling with a serious tone.

Everyone agreed on Kim's idea and wrote their names on a piece of paper and put them in a coffee mug. They let Kevin be the one to mix them and pick out the paper, he pulled out a square and opened it up.

"And the unlucky winner is.... Upton!" Kevin laughed

The unit all laughed at Hailey's expense and her gobsmacked expression.

"This things rigged" Hailey mumbled, aggressively sitting back in her chair

"Cheer up Hailey I'm sure you'll look great in the costume, I mean elves are meant to be small" Adam continued to laugh and joke, earning him a punch to the shoulder.

"Oww" He complained, rubbing the top part of his arm that she had punched.

"I swear to god Ruzek make another comment about my height and I will break your jaw" Hailey threatened, staring daggers in Adam's direction that quickly made him turn around and finish his paperwork.

By 6:15pm everyone had left the bullpen for the weekend except Jay and Hailey and Voight who never seems to leave his office.

"You done?" Jay asked Hailey as he slowly packed away his things and turned his computer off.

"Almost just gotta print it and sign it and I'll be good to go, meet me in locker room?"

"You got it"

Jay picked up his things and report, walking to drop it off in Voights office before walking out of the bullpen to the locker room leaving Hailey alone. She met Jay 10 minutes later in the locker room, it would of been 5 if the printer hadn't jammed.

As she walked inside the locker she saw Jay sitting on the bench near her locker on his phone .

"Hey I'm done let's get out if here"

"Hey, yeah let's oh and don't forget you've got to go tell Platt about you losing the draw"

"Ugh right, I can't believe I lost that I was so looking forward to our lazy weekend"

"Well it still can be our lazy weekend just not in the afternoon tomorrow, we'll have the morning and evening"

"True, okay I'm going down meet me at mine?"

"You know it"

Jay gave Hailey a quick kiss on the forehead before walking out of the locker room and out of sight. Hailey shut her locker and then followed in Jays direction except she turned right instead of left so she could make her way down to Platt. 

Platt had clearly already seen Hailey in her provisional vision as when she approached she wore a slight smirk.

"Well well Goldilocks looks like you get to be my elf tomorrow"

"Yeah lucky me" Hailey sarcastically replied

"Okay so I need you about 10am tomorrow"

"10? But I thought it didn't start til 12?"

"Yeah but we need time to set up and for you to get ready, speaking of do you have your own elf ears?"

"Sarge why would I have my own elf ears?"

"I'm joking, what size are you again?"

"Extra small"

"Okay perfect I will see you tomorrow, goodnight"

"Night Sarge"

Hailey walked out of the district and around the corner to her car, she was quick to get inside and start the heating as she was freezing even from the short walk. 

Hailey shortly pulled up at her place and saw Jays truck parked in front and light coming from the living room, causing a smile to appear on her face. It felt weird after so many years to come home to someone, even when she and Adam dated he was never given a key or went inside without Hailey but Jay already had a key to her place, it was just he never really used it up until a few months ago.

As she walked into the house she was hit with warm air and the soft glow of the TV, and the sight of Jay comfortably seated on her couch.

"Hey"

"Hey, I already ordered some pizza for us to kick start this weekend should be here soon"

"Sounds great, you want a beer?"

"Sure"

As Hailey pulled a second beer out of her fridge the door bell rung, making Jay spring up from his position on the couch. As she walked back into the living room she was met with the smell of pizza when Jay walked in.

They were quick to tuck in and start drinking their beers as they relaxed and snuggled on the couch whilst watching re runs if The Office. After they had finished eating they both carried the rubbish and cutlery and dishes to the kitchen and began cleaning up. It was a short task and they were back on the couch snuggled under one of Hailey's throw blankets in 10 minutes.

"So what time does Platt need you in tomorrow?" Jay asked as he gently stroked Hailey's head.

"10, so we can't sleep in long I'm sorry"

"It's okay it's out of your control you were randomly chosen"

"Yeah" Sighed Hailey

"Well I guess we can't stay up late so might as well start early" Jay whispered just loud enough that Hailey could hear despite them being the only two who occupied the house.

"What do you me-" Hailey was cut off by Jay grabbing her chin and pulling her into a deep kiss. He swiped his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance which she happily allowed. She tasted like beer and pizza and he couldn't get enough of her. 

They broke apart when oxygen became necessary leaving them both breathing heavily, Hailey looked back up at him and reconnected their lips in a fiery passionate kiss. She moved her body position and began straddling his lap, making slow movements back and forth as she leaned into the kiss. She could feel his excitement beneath her which sent a pool of heat too her stomach, she knew that they had to get off the couch before this escalated any further.

Hailey pulled away from the kiss, her heart pounding and breathing erratic.

"Bedroom" She whispered before he pulled her back into kissing him.

He moved his hands from her waist down to her thighs and they ended up behind her holding onto her ass. He double tapped, signalling her to wrap her legs around him which she quickly did. Carefully, he stood up finding his balance before cautiously walking up her stairs to her bedroom.

When they finally reached her bedroom after a few small bumps he gently laid her down on the mattress. He bent down on top of her and began his journey, kissing her down her neck and sucking on that spot behind her ear that he knew made her weak, causing a moan to come out of Hailey's mouth.

He had almost unbuttoned her shirt when she sat back up causing Jay to stop his actions, she looked into his eyes before starting to kiss down his jaw and neck and across his chest. She reached her end goal, just above his belt and began undoing it and pulling it out of his jeans, which shortly followed being pulled down. Before she could go any further Jay pushed her back down on to the bed and continued kissing her neck and collarbones as he finished unbuttoning her shirt, burrowing his face into her neck.

"Great way to start the weekend" He mumbled

"A great way" Hailey confirmed

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Hailey was awoken the next morning by the feeling of Jay's lips on her neck and hand gently squeezing her hip.

"Mmm Jay what you doing" Hailey groggily spoke.

"Wakin' you up, you gotta leave soon"

"Ughhh but I wanna stay in bed with youuu" She complained, snuggling her head deeper into her pillow.

"Well we can do that tomorrow, as much as I would love to do it today you don't want to piss Platt off"

"Okay fine I'm getting up" 

Hailey reluctantly got out of the warm bed, wrapping a blanket around her body as she made her way to the bathroom. After her shower Hailey dressed in a basic loose grey t-shirt and leggings as she had no doubt was gonna have to change soon. 

She walked down stairs to be met with the best smell and sight, pancakes and jay shirtless. He had his back to her flipping pancakes, oblivious to her presence. Jay wore a pair of loose grey sweatpants and no top but it was her favourite look by far, she sneaked up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist resting her head on his bare back.

"Hi"

"Hey, pancakes are almost done and there's coffee in your sloth mug on the island"

"Thank you, best boyfriend ever"

"Oh really?"

"Really"

Hailey moved her way around to sit on the island and pulled the mug towards her lips tasting the hot liquid. As she drank Jay placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Syrup and blueberries, your favourite"

"Thank you seriously"

Jay brought his own plate of pancakes and mug if coffee and sat down next to her. They ate in a comfortable silence, speaking once or twice in between mouthfuls, it wasn't until Hailey's eyes caught the clock she quickly jumped up.

"Shit I've gotta go or I'm going to be late, see you later" Hailey quickly spoke as she rushed to put on her coat, beanie and boots, giving Jay a quick peck on the lips before grabbing her keys and opening the door to leave. 

As she was driving she realised that she had forgotten her phone but it was too late to go back now if she didn't want Platt to rip her a new one. She pulled up at the event grounds at 10:04am praying that Platt would barely notice her tardiness, unfortunately as soon as she stepped out of her car Platt appeared by her side.

"Upton, what time do you call this?"

"Sorry there was traffic"

"Whatever, we're setting up I need you to help put up and decorate the Christmas trees by the Santa area"

"Okay then"

She made her way to the back of the stalls and begun helping 3 other patrol officers put up and decorate the trees. Hailey swore Platt chose her for this job purely to humiliate her as her lack of height caused her to struggle to put up most of the decorations. 

After an hour Platt came back over and applauded them for their fantastic work and started to hand out the costumes. She gave Hailey hers last and instructed her where to get changed.

As soon as Hailey was in the changing area she pulled out the costume from the white bag and was in horror. The green dress had a red collar followed by three large candy cane design buttons, a large black belt at the waist and a red outline at the bottom of the dress completed with a red underskirt. The outfit also came with red and white striped tights and a red and green elf hat and finally elf ears. 'Oh my god' Hailey internally screamed this outfit was so much worse than she had imagined.

Reluctantly and groaning a few times she put in the outfit. There wasn't a mirror so she couldn't see how she looked but all she knew was she looked ridiculous. She picked up her clothes and left the area and started making her way back to her car. After securing her clothes in her car she started the walk back up to the stalls where she met with Platt to go over the plans for the event.

"Wow Golidlocks you look amazing"

"Thanks Sarge"

"Really you look like an elf, you certainly have the height for it" Trudy laughed

"Yep okay so what are we doing"

Thankfully Hailey had gotten her off the topic of her and changed it to explaining how the event would work. It was going to last for 4 hours and every hour the elf's would rotate from welcoming guests to standing by Santa. Hailey got the first job of standing by Santa which she was thankful for as she wasn't in the greatest of moods to welcome people but standing by Santa, she could do that.

The first hour seemed to go by quite quickly to Hailey's pleasure but the second one seemed to drag on forever. She was in the middle of her third hour and helping a little girl sit in Santa's lap when she recognised someone in the crowd. Jay. He hadn't spotted her yet and was looking around at the stalls instead.

"God damnit Halstead why are you here" She muttered under her breath. 

She looked back up and saw Jay looking around when his eyes caught hers. She could see him holding in a laugh as he watched her give the little girl a candy cane. Just before she could help the next child onto Santa's lap she heard Trudy approaching her.

"10 minute break and it seems that you have a visitor" She whispered, winking as she pulled away.

Hailey was quick to get off the platform and practically ran over to Jay, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the stalls out of sight.

"Wow Hailey that outfit- it's truly amazing" He snickered earning a punch to the arm.

"What's up? Why are you here?"

"Oh right you left your phone at home and I didn't realise until I went back up to the bedroom to grab my charger, here"

"Thanks" Hailey replied as she took her phone from him.

"This outfit though it's definitely something"

"I know it's awful"

"No no really it's not that bad you look kinda sexy"

"Sexy? Really Jay I look sexy right now"

"Well to me yes, I've never seen you in a dress unless it was undercover before and- wow are those elf ears"

"Yep"

"Amazing"

"Well if you want to see me in a dress, cook dinner tonight and I'll wear one of my black ones"

"Okay deal, see you at yours?" 

Hailey nodded and accepted a quick kiss that he placed in her lips as they parted ways. The next few hours flew past and she had managed to get out of clean up duty with Platt by lying saying she had dinner plans, which wasn't entirely a lie.

When she got home she heard Jay cooking in the kitchen, he had yelled at her to not enter the kitchen and to go and get dressed upstairs. Hailey did so and decided to put on her black dress she wore when undercover in a night club as she knew Jay would love it. She waited until Jay called for her saying that she could come down. When she did she was met with lit candles on the island and Jay in a dress shirt and jeans.

"Woah" Jay let out as his eyes wonder up the entire length of her as he took her in. That black dress was definitely it, it was tight in all the right places and outlined her beautiful figure.

"Don't look half bad yourself Halstead" She joked walking further into the kitchen.

"I tried my best cooking and I made a mess but hopefully it's good enough for you until I can take you out on a real date"

"Honestly Jay this is beautiful thank you"

They sat down and ate, sipping on beers as they talked and laughed. Once they were both finished they made their way to the living room and sat continuing to talk. Some where someone started kissing the other but Hailey couldn't remember who as she kissed Jay back passionately and moved to straddle his waist.

"Wait, I have a confession first" Jay said as he stopped Hailey from kissing him back

"Okay...."

"I may have taken photos of you at the event and sent them to the groupchat" Jay sheepishly responded

"JAY HALSTEAD YOU DID NOT" Hailey yelled as she laughed, hitting his chest.

"Ugh I can't believe you, you know what you deserved to be punished" Hailey continued as she slowly moved off his lap and started leaving the room.

"Come in Hailey I'm sorry you would of done it in my position" Jay laughed as he stood up to walk over.

"True. Well I guess if you still want me, you'll have to get me" Hailey quickly spoke the last part as she began running up the stairs laughing all the way as she heard Jay's loud footsteps following her.


End file.
